


Make Me Your Human

by RayOfRandoms



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angels, Fluff and Humor, Guardian Angels, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Spiritual, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayOfRandoms/pseuds/RayOfRandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has to research more about angels. He’ll pull out his laptop and get searching as much as he can. Growing up, any talk about them was about how perfect they are, but that may not be the case. Looking right in front of him, the truth is right there.</p><p>Angels may be just as human as humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There is one thing Levi now says to himself on a daily basis.

“I’m not crazy.”

He’s sitting on his couch, switching the channels until he gets to the weather. He sits and stares at the TV, mind barely focusing on the screen, but still registering that yes, it is going to rain tomorrow, on Saturday.

He turns his head as if to see the view from his apartment window, and the creature is still there.

Beside him on the couch.

Levi refuses to acknowledge that this winged creature is real. He hasn’t bothered to talk, or even look at him straight in the eyes, thinking that maybe if he ignores the creature, he will go away, and Levi can continue with his regular life. Levi only looks with the corner of his eyes, or when he would turn his head to look at something else.

The creature looks almost human, with wings being the only part of him saying otherwise. He has chocolate brown hair and tan skin, with his eyes being a vibrant green. The wings are folded over his back, a clean white colour, which is currently pressed against the couch.

This creature has been following him for weeks now, and it seems that only he can see it. He figured that if others can see it, Hanji would have bombarded him with questions by now. Everyone at work acts completely normal.

Levi gets up and goes to the kitchen, and makes himself a cup of tea. When he’s done making it, he goes to the table and puts the cup down beside the piles of paperwork.

Erwin’s company hasn’t been doing well at all. The product sales have dramatically dropped ever since bigger companies with more money have been stealing their way to the top. Hanji, Erwin, and everyone else in the office have been working a lot harder to make our way up again.

Levi sits down and gets to work, and lo’ and behold, he sits down as well. Maybe if he had pushed that chair in earlier, he would have stood there for hours while he sorted out which papers go where.

A couple hours later, there are only a few papers out of order, but Levi can’t find the one he needs next. He’s gotten a headache that’s throbbing with each passing minute, and if he’s being honest, he just wants to finish this up, get the hell to bed, and forget all about this company that probably won’t last for very much longer.

“I could have sworn I got all the papers I needed at the office. Did someone take one of the papers back?” he mumbled to himself.

He sees the creature reach over and gently push a paper from the bottom of a stack. The corner of it juts out, and he sits back down in his spot near Levi, smiling while folding his arms to the back of his head.

Levi stops from sorting his current stack, and reaches over to the now jutting out paper. He pulls it out, and his grey eyes quickly scan over the page.

It was the missing page.

The three words roll again in his mind.

_I’m not crazy I’m not crazy I’m not crazy._

He’s not hallucinating, because that did just happen. He’s holding onto the paper the creature just pushed out for him. This was evidence. But how does this work? He can’t be real, nobody else can see him.

Levi notices that the creature is staring at him, looking confused. He tilts his head to the side, and Levi realises that he’s still holding onto the paper, just sitting there. He jumps up and gathers up the papers, putting them into his bag.

“That’s enough for one night; I’m too old for this shit.”

Levi leaves the table and passes the living room to get to his bedroom. He takes off his clothes and _yup, there’s the creature._ He’s standing by the door, as if waiting for Levi to finish. Levi already knows what’s going to happen next, it’s become routine for him.

Levi climbs into bed and the creature follows him, lying on top of the covers. Levi lies on his back, staring up at the ceiling. The creature is also on his back, hands folded over his stomach. Levi drifts off to sleep, his worries coming to an end for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

When Levi woke up, it was 8 AM. He stretched in his bed and lied there for 5 extra minutes, knowing that he was going to need all the energy he’s got for today. He’s not supposed to work on Saturdays. A lot of people at the office don’t work on Saturdays, but the company needs the extra help. They can’t afford to hire more people. Even if they could, it would be rude to force their potential in a falling company.

He got up and went into his shower, enjoying the heat washing over him.

The creature followed him around all throughout his morning routine, just as he did since the beginning. Even in the car, he sat in the backseat, behind the driver’s side. Sometimes the seating plan would change, and he would be up beside him.

Getting into the office, he went into his own personal room and took out all the papers he worked on last night. He organised each stack for different people to take, and went to each respective room to drop them off.

A handful of tired people later, Levi looked down and noticed the last stack was for Hanji.

Levi was truly thankful for Hanji, even if he may not show it all the time. They grew up on the same street, and went to the same schools. What really made them interact though was that their moms were friends as well, and would spend time with each other often. It’s funny, thinking back on it; he only interacted with her at first because his mother told him to get along with her, but now he considers her his best friend.

Hanji looks up when Levi walks into the office, and lets a huge grin wash over her face.

“Hey Levi, I was wondering when I’d get my papers back! I take it you’re done doing whatever it was you did with them?” Levi stares at her for a moment, then laced his voice with sarcasm.

“Oh no, I just half-assed all of the papers, it’s not like I do most of the work here anyways,” Hanji let out a huge cackle, and in return Levi smirked and let out a huff of air through his nose, rolling his eyes. It was little moments like this that made Levi happier.

“I can’t wait to get this company running smooth again,” she gestured to the papers, “Give ‘em here!”

Levi looked down at the stack in his arms, and realized the paper on top was the same one the creature jutted out. The thought of the creature made Levi stumped.  
Suddenly, the stack was ripped from his arms, Hanji being quick to bound back to her desk by the time he looked up.

“Too slow, Levi! Has something happened recently? As you would put it, you ‘looked constipated’,” she leaned forward from her spot sitting down. 

This struck a chord in him. Slow? He never wanted this… thing, to interfere with work. Work has been going to shit already, dammit, no way were his own problems going to add to it. Has he been like this in other ways as well?

Hanji was still looking at him expectantly. She knew that he needed to take time to think things over before saying anything.

“… Let’s say if, you wanted to know if something was real or not. But you don’t want to feel, well, stupid for trying, and it ends up being wrong. Does that make sense?” Levi is still standing, watching Hanji lean back and think.

“Stupid, you say? What’s stupid is that you’re full of yourself!”

Levi stood there with a confused look on his face. Full of himself?

“I’ve known you since forever, Levi. I would say ‘Trust me’ but I know you already do.” Hanji leaned back in her chair.

“Stop being full of pride, Levi. What are you scared of; embarrassing yourself?” Levi could see the creature out of the corner of his eye, looking at them.

“Don’t get me wrong, pride is a good thing to have, after all. It makes you confident to actually get things done. Too much pride, on the other hand, can really hurt yourself and those around you if you let it spin out of control. You wouldn’t want to hurt me, would you?” Hanji let out a laugh, and the serious atmosphere dissipated between them.

“Thanks, Hanji. That helped.” Levi turned and left, Hanji giving a last call of goodbye to him.

Levi thought of those words later on when he was driving back home at 9 PM. What _was_ he scared of? It’s not like he could live the rest of his life with this thing following him. He would have to try _something_ at some point, and if he did end up being wrong, and this thing isn’t real, he would at least know that he needs to go to a doctor. Besides, it’s like Hanji said; only he would be there. No one else will know of this.

Levi parked his car and got into the elevator, going up to his floor. He didn’t have any work for the company to do, since he got a lot done last night. Nice, he had some breathing room. 

He unlocked his door and immediately went to go make some tea. He had eaten his supper at the office. At least during those 12 hours, he got some breaks. He was leaning against the counter while the kettle was boiling the water, and the creature was standing near him, where the kitchen and living room joined.

Levi felt his pulse pick up. He has to be real. Has to be. He was staring at the creatures feet. It’s so, so, human. Five toes on each foot. Tan skin. Ankles are where they should be. Yup. He felt his mouth quiver for a split second. He had to do this now, or else the moment would be gone. 

He looked up at the face. This was the first time looking him in the face. Oh god, he was beautiful. Stunning. Majestic. His hair was even fluffier from this angle, and he had such a smooth nose. Furthermore, how would anyone describe his eyes? Teal? Yeah, teal sounds good. Thick eyebrows (but not as thick as Erwins) rose up. 

He looked shocked.

Levi held his gaze, silently freaking out in his head. The kettle was making a whistling noise, but in all honesty, he couldn’t look away. He had to take this further.

“Who are you?” The creature looked startled, eyes widening almost comically.

“You can see me?! Dang, were you able to the entire time?” Levi took a few steps forwards, towards the now speaking creature.

“Yes. Yes, the entire time, actually,” Levi stood up straighter, composing himself.

“So, if you could answer what I just asked you, who are you? Why are you with me 24/7?”

“Oh, sorry. My name’s Eren.” Eren smiled, a childish glint coming into his eyes.

“Wow, not many humans can see us, and my first round of being a guardian angel, you can!” Eren goes towards the kettle, gently shutting it off. Levi stood rooted to the floor, absorbing this all in.

“Guardian angel. Okay. I guess that makes sense with the wings.” Levi poured the water in his mug, letting the tea bag steep. This has been a weird day.

“Um… do you want some tea?” Levi asked. His hand was hovering over another mug ready to grab.

“I don’t exactly, um, consume human necessities. Drinks, food, none of that. It’s not my right to, anyways. Plus, I’m not even physical.” He smiled sheepishly.

“If you aren’t physical, how are you even… here?” Eren walked over, and held up his hand. 

“Put your hand up to mine.” 

As Levi slowly brought his hand up, he felt his hand get colder. Touching Eren felt like touching air. He could feel the temperature difference, and knew he was there, but at the same time, he wasn’t a solid form.

“You could pass right through me. I’d still be here. I can be more solid, if you want. There are others like me, obviously, but I have a deeper connection to you, and because of that, you can feel only me.” 

Levi scooped the tea bag out of his mug, and picked up the mug. He walked into the living room and looked out the window. 

It was raining.

He remembered the weather report from yesterday. This isn’t a dream at all. This is real. He let out a scoff.

“Guess I’m not crazy, then.” He downed the rest of his tea, and set his mug in the sink. He doesn’t have work tomorrow, thank god, after working 12 hours, there’s no way he’d have that depressing work day all over again. Also, he probably needs time to collect all this new information.

“I’m going to bed.” Eren followed him to the bedroom door, then stopped abruptly.

“Oh, so that means you saw me all those times at night too. Do you want me to be with you while you sleep still?” They both stood there, flustered because they thought the other was oblivious to them. Before, it was _I have this imaginary creature with me, I’ll just go to sleep_ and _Here’s my first human, better do a good job of being a guardian._ They both did their own things. Now, they know each other. They’ve interacted. Those aren’t moments alone anymore. These will be moments they share.

“N-no, that’s fine, you can be on the couch, doing whatever.” Levi felt heat rise up to his cheeks. 

“Okay, that’s fine, Levi. Goodnight.” Eren turned and walked away, and Levi entered his bedroom. 

He stripped down to his boxers, tossing his clothes into the hamper. He laid in his bed, waiting for sleep to hit. 

Except he couldn’t fall asleep.

He’s exhausted. He can feel the coolness of the sheets against his bare legs and torso, just the way he likes it rubbing against him, but he feels like something is missing. His bed feels… empty.

Tossing and turning, he still couldn’t rest. He tried sleeping on his stomach, and while that was the most comfortable, nothing happened. He looked at his clock, and noticed an hour has gone by.

This is ridiculous. 

He shouldn’t have gotten used to having someone in bed with him.

He went into the living room, and heard that the rain had gotten heavier. He spotted Eren on the couch, and he looked up, waiting for him to speak.

“… You should sleep with me still.”

Eren flashed him a smile, and followed him back to his bed, chuckling.

“No need for frowning, Levi. Nothing to be embarrassed about.” Eren turned over so they were lying under the sheets face to face.

“You are such a little shit,” Levi grumbled, before turning over to the other direction.

He fell asleep quickly after. While asleep, Eren was staring at Levi’s smooth, wingless back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think so far?  
> My tumblr is http://rayofrandoms.tumblr.com/ for anyone interested.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With school over, I can finally get to writing this again, sorry for the wait! My tumblr is rayofrandoms

Waking up knowing you have absolutely nothing to do is probably one of the best feelings in the world. It’s even better after you have had stressful days in a constant row and you finally get a little taste of freedom.

Levi stirred his tea, watching Eren – his apparent Guardian Angel – stick his hands out the window to play with a butterfly, a soft smile adorned on his face.

He thought back to what happened last night. He had been too tired to really sort through what was happening. He mentally berated himself, knowing he should have had his guard up and not just talk so freely to him. Of course, after thinking, Eren truly wasn’t a harm to him. Levi fully believed him when he said he was an angel. He had the truth right in front of him, after all.

He couldn’t quite place what he felt towards Eren currently. He looked so young and childish, but he had a wise aura to him. 

Levi put the spoon down and went to the couch, pulling his feet under him when he sat down, turned towards Eren.

Eren had his body turned towards him, arm stretched out off the back of the couch, his fingertips twisting and dancing in the air with the butterfly. Looking closer, Levi noticed that the wing was ripped, and he couldn’t fully fly. 

Eren slowly brought his finger to the wing, and traced the rip. The insect shifted, and the rip was no longer there. The butterfly could fly fully again, the bug flew around Erens finger three times, then flew off. Levi watched it fly down the street, in amazement.

“Are you even allowed to do that, or are there some rules about how you can’t mess with nature’s course?” Eren looked to Levi, and shifted forward to sit facing Levi directly, giving his wings more room to sit comfortably.

“What do you think is nature’s course, Levi?” Levi felt a shiver at the use of his name, and he felt drawn to be honest to him.

“I don’t know, just how things regularly go, I guess. Shit happens, and you have to live with it. Not everything can be fixed with a miracle,” Levi took a sip of his tea, never leaving eye contact with Eren. Eren waited till Levi was done his long sip before talking again.

“And what if nature’s course is to do something specifically, despite it not being a regular thing?” 

Levi finished off his tea and stood up abruptly, not wanting to finish this type of conversation. He put his cup in the sink and grabbed his jacket, pulling his keys from the pocket. 

“I have to get some food; I’m assuming you’re coming too, right?” Eren nodded and stood up, stretching his wings. They filled up the entire room whenever he stretched.

Eren sat in the front with Levi this time, asking a question every now and then, “What’s it like having no wings?” Levi would raise an eyebrow, “… Um, flat?” “Cool!” until they got to the store.

Eren followed Levi to the aisle with all the spaghetti noodles. Levi looked over and saw Eren leaning over a baby, the baby looking straight at him, trying to grab onto him. Levi turned back to the noodles and bought more than what he normally got.

He was fairly quick with the rest of the shopping, and soon they were both back home. Levi pulled out the noodles, making pasta for the night. He looked to Eren, and remembered what he told him last night.

He could be in a solid form.

“Hey Eren, do you want to try to eat?”

What is he doing? Angels don’t need to eat human food!

As if reading his mind, Eren repeated him,

“Angels don’t need to eat human food, Levi, it’s fine, really,”

“But I want you to try it, you’ve been asking questions non-stop, maybe this will satisfy you, yeah?” Eren blushed, seemingly embarrassed by his actions, before speaking up.

“Will it make you happy? I’d have to go in physical form, you know,”

“Yeah, it would,” Eren stared, then walked into the living room, standing with his legs shoulder width apart.

A light shown from his legs leading up to his head, making his form change to solid. He stretched out his arms, and took a tentative step towards Levi.

“Human form feels very different, if I’m being honest,” he walked up to Levi and grabbed his hand, putting it to his bare chest.

“Do I still feel cold to you?”

Meanwhile, Levi’s mind was blank from the fact that now in human form, Eren was naked.

“You’re naked,” smooth, Levi.

“Oh, wow, okay I forgot that humans wear clothes. Well, most humans, there are still nudists and such…” Levi tugged the babbling Eren to his bedroom, searching the closet for any baggy clothes.

He pulled out a pair of boxers and sweatpants, not sure what Eren could wear with his big ass wings. Levi turned away as Eren slipped the clothes on, embarrassed because, well, he just got an eyeful of some angel junk. He’ll have to bring him shopping at some point to get better fitting clothes for his human form.

“Thank you for the clothes Levi, I appreciate it,” he gave Levi a bright smile, leaving Levi breathless. 

“Let’s just make the food; I can’t believe I saw an angel’s dick today.”

They started making the pasta, with Eren making a salad to go with it. Soon, the table was set and they both had steaming plates in front of them. 

Eren put his fork in the noodles and twisted it, slowly bringing it to his lips. He sucked to bring the final strands in his mouth, red sauce staining his face and dripping onto his chest.

Good thing he already had no shirt on.

How is this an angel? One minute he’s wise about everything, then the next, he’s spilling sauce all over him. Then again, the first couple times Levi had any sort of ravioli, he got stained as well. 

Levi has to research more about angels. He’ll pull out his laptop and get searching as much as he can. Growing up, any talk about them was about how perfect they are, but that may not be the case. Looking right in front of him, the truth is right there.

Angels may be just as human as humans.


End file.
